User talk:King Aeraes
Hi, welcome to RuneScape Clans Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the File:RS2 aos clan2.jpg page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Airblade86 (Talk) 00:55, January 6, 2010 Lol why you delete your talk page? 02:01, January 31, 2010 (UTC) Heh Hey i'll join the Empire of Siscia. :) Farcrusader 10:25, January 31, 2010 (UTC)Farcrusader Block Notice Done. 03:23, February 1, 2010 (UTC) Hi Hi, I would like to merge the clans AoS and SMG together, if you are not the current leader of AoS, please negotiate with him/her. If my offer is refused, I will not abandon my trade route in the wilderness and activate the rimmington headquarters(if the wildy remains there will be hostility). My land claims currently are: The Uncolonized Wilderness, Rimmington, and Edgeville. The clan i would like to make from these two is Saradomin's Blades of Trade, one of our main claims would be the GE. Goodbye, King Arease. Please Aeraes Aeraes, I did nothing to your ally! That much is clear when you look at it. I stated to please stop disgracing the persons clan page he was insulting me and the Triumvirate on and I did not do anything wrong to him. That is an inevitable conclusion when you look at it. ゼロウ 01:56, February 3, 2010 (UTC) Wow disgracing not so much I was just informing him that you wouldn't support them in a clan war 01:58, February 3, 2010 (UTC) *First, we would in a just war. Second, no CoZ did nothing to me besides what this man has been doing to others. But I did not do anything to them, so that seems irrelevant. ゼロウ 02:00, February 3, 2010 (UTC) *Really wow good to hear it 02:02, February 3, 2010 (UTC) Deletion I am clearing up my talk page of useless comments. This there something wrong with that? I couldn't care less if something made me look bad or if it made you look bad. ゼロウ 02:42, February 3, 2010 (UTC) :Then you can delete everyone's posts correct because in a sense, all of those comments are useless as they have been suggestions and such and have been added to your clan page thingy. Zekumjahsayehfagnag Siggghhh... when can there be the battle... 02:46, February 3, 2010 (UTC) Never since he will always delete them because he knows he can't beat us. 02:47, February 3, 2010 (UTC) :Lolcopters. 02:51, February 3, 2010 (UTC) ::Per above lol. 02:54, February 3, 2010 (UTC) :::He should go back to playing World of Warcraft not RuneScape. 02:59, February 3, 2010 (UTC) Indeed Runescape is more of a fun community, Zersghfsf does not understand this instead imposing rules and regulations that he orders all of runescape to follow. 03:01, February 3, 2010 (UTC) *I don't play either game if you have not assumed that by now. ゼロウ 03:01, February 3, 2010 (UTC) *Wait if you don't play either game y do you have a union on runescape Zersghfsf? ::I officially declare a super own on Zerouh. 03:03, February 3, 2010 (UTC) Lol Zerfdfs just learn when to give up. If you have this much confidence in yourself why not just fight?